


When Harry Met Alex

by RaeMWakefield



Category: All Time Low, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeMWakefield/pseuds/RaeMWakefield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something weird happened when Harry met Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Harry Met Alex

**Author's Note:**

> First time user. Feedback would be wonderful!

So, basically, Harry Styles likes music a lot. Actually, he loves music…a lot. It’s rare that he’s without some form of it. He likes bands that none of his bandmates have heard of, even those they have, and that’s okay. He’s okay with the fact that he’s different. Harry accepted that a long time ago.

Harry’s not exactly normal. He’s in a boy-band when he likes not that kind of music. He loves what he does for everything it’s worth. He just had been stuck in a rut. That rut is known as Louis Tomlinson. Louis, Harry’s on again/off again boyfriend, had decided that they’re the biggest load of bullshit. He’s not okay with that. So they broke up…again. It was messy, seeing as the pair still live together. Harry was pissed, and hurt, as he should be.

He heard that the pop-punk band, All Time Low, was set to be in London just after the split. What better time to go to a show than the present? It’s been a while since Harry had done something fun; it was time to do so. He liked the band well enough. It was enough for him to go see them. So Harry called his bestie, Nick Grimshaw, and that was that. The radio DJ actually held an extra press pass for the photo pit and backstage. Harry was thrilled that he was going to go and have a fun night out with his “stupid, irrevelant, Hipster friend”, as Louis loved to call Grimmy. Harry had to roll his eyes. Louis wasn’t ruining this for him; he wasn’t. The other lad had simply done enough to their relationship as it was.

“Where are you going, curly?” said boy questioned as Harry walked through their shared flat. Harry simply rolled his eyes and continued into the kitchen. He went right for the fridge. If he was going to let go tonight, he was going to let go properly. “Harry?”

“What, Louis?” Harry sighed heavily, grabbing a good size cup from their cabinet. He brought it down, turning back toward their liquor cabinet. “I’m trying to get ready.”

Louis crossed his arms in a sassy-like manner.

“Yes, because standing in our kitchen half-naked is totally getting ready,”

“I’m going out.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Sorry, Lou. I’m too busy being the biggest load of bullshit to care.”

“Harry,”

And the way that Louis said his name almost made Harry feel bad, almost. Louis knew that too, that’s why he said it. It was this little defense thing he liked to do when he hurt Harry, and couldn’t find a proper way to apologize. This time his excuse was “but people are assuming things, Harry! They assume and it pisses me off.” This time Harry wasn’t going to instantly fall back into Louis’ arms. He simply couldn’t do that to himself. He deserved a better explanation. That’s why they actually broke up…again. He wouldn’t say that it’s a normal thing, but he broke up with Louis basically every five months or so of their relationship.

“Leave me alone, Louis.” Harry sighed.

“At least fucking tell me where you will be so I don’t have to read about whoever you’ve hooked up with by Sunday. I do care about you, dammit.”

“I’m going out with Grimmy.”

“You’re going out with Grimshaw just three days after our breakup? Fuck Harry, at least pretend like you cared about us,”

Then Harry did something that he didn’t exactly think that he would ever tell Louis. The words felt good as they slipped out of his mouth. He had already finished his mixed drink before they slipped.

“Fuck off.”

Then Harry was leaving the kitchen, ready for a night of fun instead of this bullshit. So what if Louis was mad that fans were assuming things? Those things were true, after all. It wouldn’t exactly be the end of the world if they were to come out. Obviously hiding their relationship wasn’t doing either of them any good. People would get mad, that was a given. A lot of people might even be upset with them for lying to the entire fan-base. Hell, Harry knew Anne would be pissed off when she finds out. Even their mums didn’t know a thing about them. It was sad.

So Harry dressed in his tightest black jeans. Whenever he wore them, Louis couldn’t keep his hands off of him. He knew that they looked great. Once he slowly worked the jeans up his body, he tossed on his ‘Hipsta Please’ shirt with blue-jean type over shirt on top. Once Harry was finished, he tucked his hair back into a gray beanie. He was pleased with his outfit, and hoped that Louis would be to. Harry walked out into the living room where Louis was sitting and watching some American reality show. He looked at Harry, but refrained from saying anything else to the boy. He knew that Harry would pick a fight.

“I’ll see you tomorrow….maybe,” and with that, Harry left.

Harry was excited to see All Time Low, even if the lead singer had made fun of them a couple of times. It wasn’t that big of a deal. One Direction made fun music. Some of their stuff had matured. But it still wasn’t music that Harry listened to. He liked music with raw lyrics. He liked music that meant way more than to go out and pick up girls. Harry often scoffed at the thought. He might as well have been scared of vagina’s. Ew, not his things. Girls were attractive, but their reproductive parts scared him a little bit.

“Fight with the bf?” Grimmy asked just a few minutes into their journey to the venue. Nick had on his press pass and luckily had an extra for Harry.

“How’d you know?” Harry asked bitterly.

“Harry, we’re mates, yeah? Plus, you wear your heart on your bloody sleeve.”

“Sure…”

“That and you look like shit.”

Harry snorted, shaking his head. Grimmy was always like that. He was honest with Harry when most of the people around him weren’t. He knew that it was okay to protect him. He understood that it was just as important to be honest as it was to shield him. It was a delicate balance that he currently was the master of.

“He just got really annoyed, and we had a bit of a row.”

“He still think we’re fucking?” Grimmy smirked.

Harry had to laugh.

“He’s got it in his head that since we hooked up once that ever time we break up, I’m crawling into your bed.”

“You do, but it’s usually for ice-cream and cuddles,”

“That’s all you’re good for!” Harry playfully joked. But soon after the semi-smile appeared, it disappeared from his face again. “I love him so much, but when he gets like this…”

Nick sighed.

“Harry, maybe you do a little bit too much running from your relationship problems to be fixed.”

It wasn’t a question, it was simply a statement. Whenever something happens within their relationship, nothing gets worked through properly. Harry runs and gets mad. Louis mopes around their flat. Then things are better when Harry returns, and they both apologize. They don’t speak anything else of their fight. Yes, that was partly Harry’s fault as well. But he didn’t want to own up to that. He’s an 18-year old boy who’s helplessly in love with his best mate. He thought that the feelings were mutual.

“Whatever,” Harry muttered. Nick rolled his eyes and leaned over to tussle up Harry’s hair with his left hand. “Buggar off!”

“Oh my little Hazza,” He chuckled but continued toward the venue anyway. “You can’t just get mad when I say something that you don’t like,”

The conversation basically ended there. Grimmy wasn’t upset, he understood one of his best friends. He wasn’t really going to admit that he was wrong. That’s just the way that Harry worked. He wanted the younger lad and his boyfriend to work out. Grimmy wasn’t trying to honestly come between the two…anymore. Sure, at first he had a not-so-secret crush on Harry Styles. He is Harry Styles, and Nick Grimshaw isn’t blind. He really liked Harry. He just didn’t want him in his life like he originally thought. He thought that he wanted to be more than friends with Harry. Of course he jumped at the chance to actually be with Harry once he broke up with Louis.

The plan backfired obviously. Grimmy soon realized that it was such a huge mistake the very next morning when he watched Harry’s face contort from confusion to extreme guilt. Needless to say, he dealt with an over-emotional Harry Styles the entire day. When he finally convinced Harry to go back to his shared flat, three days and two more rounds of sex later, Harry was a right mess. Louis wasn’t that much better either. The second that Louis opened the door, he knew what happened between the two. They were reeking of it. Grimmy didn’t blame Louis for not trusting him. He wouldn’t trust him.

When they arrived to the venue, Grimmy pulled into the back of it. The older man gave his still-teenage friend the press pass, and together they headed into the venue. The rest of Grimmy’s crew were probably already there. He did have to pick up the other lad before they were on their way. Harry’s hands were slightly sweaty. He was super nervous, he wasn’t going to lie. To this particular band, he wasn’t just Harry. He was Harry Styles, the one with the curls and dimples and totally and completely straight. He wasn’t the real Harry to them, that was in love with someone who kept hurting him, and wouldn’t ever dare have sex with a woman. Boy, he was really nervous.

Walking into the room made him a little more scared than he was before. Harry didn’t think that was possible, but it proved him wrong. Grimmy was laughing at him for it. He liked that his friend was so uncomfortable, it made him laugh. It didn’t help that the band looked totally floored that he just strolled in right behind his radio dj friend. Nick said hello to the guys, even flirting with them a little bit. Harry laughed at this, the American boys were more okay with it than most British ones are.

“Hello, I’m Nick Grimshaw. Most people call me Grimmy. I like stupid music and large jumpers. I’m a dj, obvis.” He spoke with his posh accent. Harry smiled at his friend, glad that he wasn’t the only one who spoke properly. “This delicious looking cupcake to my right is Harry. Just Harry though, no Styles here.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“I..uh… can speak,”

“Ah! There he is,” Grimmy grinned, pinching Harry’s cheek affectionately.

“Twat,” Harry muttered swatting his hand away.

“Forgive him. He and his sassy as hell boyfriend got in a bit of a spat.”

“Nick!” Harry spat out.

“Not your fault that you’re a load of bullshit, babes,” He winked.

Harry ran his hands over his face.

“Why in the bloody hell am I friends with you?”

“Because I will actually watch Love, Actually with you, and listen to you complain when Louis’ being a pain in the arse.” Nick stated plainly, not caring about the band of four in the room.

“You’re gay!” The tall, dark-haired one stated. He had an interesting blonde streak through his hair. Harry smiled, he reminded him of Zayn. “Dude…nailed it!” Jack looked over at what Harry assumed to be his best friend. This guy, had brown-reddish hair, tattoos, and scruff.

“Yeah, Jacky, you did.” The other one rolled his eyes. “He’s into dudes too.”

“Alex!” He retorted. “That’s not nice just to state.”

“Jack, you fucking do it all of the time!” The slightly shorter, muscular one stated. He had the most tattoos out of all of them.

“Shut the fuck up!” He stated, rolling his eyes. “You’re just jealous, Zack.”

“Yes, because those are grounds for me being jealous.” Zack stated. “I’m going to work out.”

“Peace out, cub scout!” The auburn haired man, Alex he presumed, stated.

“Yeah…boyfriend duty calls,” The buzz-cut one stated. “Cassadee needs my support.”

“Fine then!” Alex yelled, turning back toward the two British men standing in front of him. “You’re hot.”

“Er….what?” Harry sputtered.

Alex shrugged.

“You’re hot.” He repeated, getting an elbow to the ribs from his slightly taller friend.

“Alex has no filter,” Jack stated dryly, openly glaring at him.

“Don’t get jealous on me now,” Alex pouted. “You know you’re my one and only.”

“Fuckin better be,” He mumbled before looking over at Grimmy. He purposely avoided his best friend/bed buddy. He could admit that Harry was hot. Anyone who had eyes could definitely admit that. He wasn’t stupid, Alex was hitting on him for a reason. He wanted to get back at Jack for making out with a whats-her-name before they left for London. Harry didn’t know this though, and he was there to have a good time.

“Why are you here, curly?” Alex questioned and a familiar tug in his heart made his face pout slightly. Louis wasn’t the only one that called him curly, but he was the one that called him that the most. It wasn’t fair that his Alex dude was calling him that. But before Harry got all moody, Alex chuckled, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Music?” Harry shrugged. “You’re band is great.”

“Thanks,” Alex smirked. “I’m the singer,”

Harry playfully rolled his eyes.

“I could tell,”

“Really, how?” Alex stated, making sure that Jack wasn’t around them anymore, as he was talking excitedly to Grimmy. Alex reached out to grab Harry’s wrist, bringing him slightly closer. “Meet me in the back, five minutes?”

“Sure…” Harry whispered back before Alex was stepping back. He winked playfully at Harry.

“Want a drink?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded and watched as the man walked away in pants that were just as tight as his and his height matched up perfectly.

Yeah, this could be fun.

♪

Maybe Harry knew what he was getting himself into when he agreed to go with Alex before the show. He should’ve seen it coming from a mile away. They were drinking a good amount without any precautions. Alex was slightly surprised that Harry could hold his own against him. He had misread the British boy-bander. Most of all, he couldn’t believe that Harry wasn’t straight. That was great for Alex and all, considering he likes both genders, but it confused him to no end. Harry was all over the tabloids with various older women. Alex came to terms that this was definitely what Grimmy had meant when he introduced him as “just Harry.”

It shook Harry up when his lips were suddenly attached to Alex’s in a different, yet familiar, urgency. It wasn’t a bad shake up for him. It was wonderful. Alex was wonderful. He was different, but like Louis at the same time. He was forceful like him, but he skipped the slightly gentle step. He was older like his ex-boyfriend, and he just loved to make Harry beg. It didn’t matter what of, whether it was a kiss or a love bite, Harry felt like begging.

That’s probably how Harry ended up on his knees with Alex’s back against the wall of the room they were currently occupying. And it was good. Alex soon figured out those talents that the younger celebrity possessed. Not that Alex doubted him. He was just surprised, is all. Harry wasn’t careful with him. He knew what he was doing, and that turned on Alex even more, if that was possible. Harry had just finished Alex’s orgasm off, standing back up after swallowing when the rest of their crew walked into the room. Alex had already made it to the couch, and Harry had a beer casually placed in his hand.

“Nice hair.” Grimmy winked playfully at Harry. He rolled his eyes, but he stared after the brown-eyed man that was sitting on the couch with his best friend doing nothing in particular. He stared at him with hungry eyes. Harry knew what he was doing. He knew where this is going to go. Something like the common sense in the back of his head screamed that this was a bad idea. His heart was pounding LouisLouisLouisLouis, but he tried his best to push those aside. Something instead of Harry became far more dominate. It’s the same thing that made him brave when he really shouldn’t have been.

“Thanks,” Harry smirked back, and shook his hair out of his face.

“What did you lads get into back here?”

“I spent some quality time on my knees is all,”

“Haz!” Grimmy chuckled, hugging his best friend and placing kisses all over his face. “You little charmer.”

“It didn’t take much,” Harry sighed. “He was easy…”

“Most punk bands are,” He shrugged. “Reckon I can get it in with his best mate?”

Harry laughed at that before looking over at him.

“Maybe…”

But before anything else could be said of the matter, another group of males walked into the room. It seemed that it was time for show. Together, Grimmy and Harry were lead out of the room and toward the press pass. Grimmy already had his camera crew ready for the pictures to be taken. Apparently when Alex and Harry disappeared, the drummer Rian stepped in for the interview instead of the busy lead singer. This made Harry smirk. He was very much okay with being a distraction.

The show was incredible. Jack and Alex made fun of him for being there, and Alex even called him “Blowjob Lips” which, let’s face it, Harry admitted that he had. He wasn’t offended. He laughed, and Grimmy agreed. Harry’s mouth was perfect for more than one thing. Even he got to experience this first hand. The eighteen-year old had many talents.

So after the show, Alex and Jack invited them out to a local club. Grimmy was actually being a little hesitant, but after a pouty look from Harry, he agreed. The rest of the band opted out. Rian had to go pick up his girlfriend from the airport, and Zack was quieter than the others. He also reminded the curly-haired boy of Zayn. He did his own thing, and that was okay. So that left with just the four of them. It felt like an odd double date type of thing, but it wasn’t really like that. It kind of was, but it definitely wasn’t a date. Whatever this was, was a one night thing. They knew this going into the Funky Buddha.  
Harry and Grimmy got them drinks for them all to share as they grabbed a quick booth in the back. They need to be a little bit more drunk before they actually went out onto the dance floor. However, when they did get just that drunk, Harry dragged Alex onto the dance floor. Without any regrets, Harry pressed his hips against Alex’s. Something in his eyes told him that Alex just like that as much as he did. Together, they moved slowly, teasingly, against one another. It was dirty, above all else. Alex greedily grabbed onto the back of Harry’s neck, moving them closer until their noses were touching. His lips moved a little and Harry felt his eyes grow wide. He could feel the other male against his thigh.

“I took a walk for the very first time on the dark side of the dance floor. Light a match just to heat things up but I got more than I burgeoned for. Mixed drinks, mixed feelings of elation; I should known it’s a one night invitation.” Alex softly sang to the younger lad as they pressed closely together, their hips lingering painfully close together. With his brown hair, sultry smirk, and half-lidded eyes, Harry couldn’t control himself. Once again, he pressed his lips roughly to the American’s. His hands gripped Alex’ hips tightly, grinding roughly into him. Without warning, the punk-pop singer moaned throatly into his mouth. And yeah, Harry was really turned on.

They left the Funky Buddha out of mutual decision. Jack and Grimmy were all over each other, but were too drunk to care. Alex was very drunk, but he wasn’t about to leave his best friend in some club with a radio dj. The four of them stumbled out of the club only to be faced with flashing lights of the paparazzi. Harry just laughed, looking down at the ground with the biggest smile on his face, and his arms latched around the other male’s shoulders. He knew what this was going to look like in the morning. Drunk Harry didn’t care. Drunk Harry didn’t care that when they stopped, he nibbled at the older male’s neck. Drunk Harry didn’t acknowledge that Louis existed.

♪

“I’ll give it to you, Curly. You’re one of the best fucks I’ve had in a while.” The auburn haired man stated while the two of them headed out of Alex’s hotel room, dressed in Alex’s clothes. They were wearing matching beanies. It was almost cute…almost. Harry didn’t think of Louis when he first woke up, simply because he woke up with his cock out and the nearly familiar head of auburn hair between his thighs. It was a great way to wake up, honestly. Harry smirked at it. However, it hit him hard after they were both showered and changed. He would have to explain this to his on-again/off again boyfriend whom he was helplessly in love with. It made Harry’s heart feel like it was being ripped out of his chest once again.

“Thanks, mate.” Harry laughed.

“I’m fucking serious, and this doesn’t leave the two of us, but…” Alex trailed off. “I don’t just bottom for anyone.”

“You would think that you would top.” Harry shrugged. “I bet you’re a great top.”

“Care to stick around for the next two shows to find out?”

Harry bit his bottom lip, staring over at the slightly cocky male.

“You’ve got a deal, mate.”

So they continued their walk, just chatting like Harry’s cock wasn’t inside of Alex’s arse just a mere two hours ago. It was just like how it was with him and Grimmy. They were still very much the same as they were before they slept together all those months ago. And it wasn’t that surprising that Grimmy and Jack were sitting way too close for normal people who just met when the two of them arrived. Alex rolled his eyes and bent over the couch to kiss Jack’s awaiting lips, making Harry do a double take. Whatever the two of them had going on, it wasn’t awkward. That wasn’t normal. None of this was really normal.

♪

Harry was planning on staying with Alex after the show, honestly he was. He was sure that the quickie they had taking part of inside of the toilets didn’t exactly satisfy either of them. Alex had to go on stage just a few moments after they both orgasm. Empty promises of later came and went as Alex got himself fixed back up before he walked out first. Harry was washing his hands when his iPhone started to vibrate a few times. He didn’t check it, but instead went on out to join Grimmy inside of the photo pit again. It was half-way through All Time Low’s set when the constant vibrating started to eat at him. He had twenty messages from Louis that all went un-answered. His heart plummeted to his feet. Harry felt his heart beat pick up as he started to scroll through the messages. They ranged from angry to sad to begging. Then the final message that came in right before he was about to turn off his phone changed his mind.

Why am I not good enough for you to stay?

That changed everything. Everything started to happen all at once. Harry hurridly looked over at Grimmy, and Nick knew exactly what was going on in his mind. All he had to do was give him the look that his friend dubbed the “Louis Look” before he was moving toward the tour manager-type guy to say something to him. He nodded before Grimmy walked back over toward Harry. He gripped his wrist, dragging him away from the scene. From the stage, Alex and Jack exchanged curious glances. Subtly, Matt waved Jack over. Because Jack always is on the move, he got his attention quickly.

“They left. Something about a boyfriend?” Matt relayed. “I don’t know, just let Alex know,”

Jack rolled his eyes, slightly upset the other three men involved, but he didn’t let that stop him. Right when it was his and Alex’s turn to do a guitar solo, he leaned in real close to his ear.

“He went back to his boyfriend.” He stated, and Alex huffed annoyingly. Jack rolled his eyes and leaned back in as the two continued to play. “Don’t act like that. I thought you had me, and that I was enough. Am I not enough?” He questioned before stepping back.

“Don’t make this easy, I want you to mean it, Jasey. Say you meant it.” Alex sang, but he was looking at Jack.

And Jack understood what Alex was meaning.

♪

Louis was angry when Harry got home. He was so angry that he didn’t give Harry time to explain. Louis slapped Harry, for the first time in his life. Harry stood dumbfounded as he watched his ex-boyfriend’s face contort from beyond mad to hysterical. And then Louis was crying. Not only was Louis crying, but he was basically hyperventilating. He was so upset that Harry thought that Louis was having a panic attack. But after a few minutes of complete terror coursing through his bones, Louis was calming back down again. He finally picked up his eyes, there were pouring crocodile tears. He shook his head, and finally he spoke to him.

“I honestly and truly have never hated someone in my life as much as I hate you,”

It was Harry’s time to start crying. At first it was from the slow burn of Louis’ words, and then he was angry to. He was angry with himself, angry with Louis and pissed at the world. He was mad that their management team had tried this hard to pull them apart so far. He was mad that they to hide who they really are, and he was pissed beyond belief that Louis couldn’t stand the thought of coming out.

“I hate you too.” Harry spoke venomously back, making Louis’ eyes narrow a lot before his lips were harshly attacking Harry’s.

The kiss hurt. Harry whimpered when Louis’ teeth clamped down as hard as they could on Harry’s bottom lip. His sharp teeth drew blood from the younger boy’s lip. They were pressed flush against the door, and suddenly they were moving. Harry shoved Louis down on the ground. In retaliation, he kicked the back of Harry’s knee as hard as he could so that the other one was falling face first beside him. Once Harry roughly hit the ground, Louis pushed him flat on his back. He yanked at the shirt he was wearing, that smelt like another male. It made Louis’ anger rage, oddly enough turning Harry on so much that he almost came from zero contact.

The sex was hot and angry. They barely stopped all night. Harry never topped with Louis, ever. That didn’t change when Louis was mad. Harry wanted it to hurt. He wanted Louis to pound into him as hard as he possibly could. And Louis did. The second their lower bodies were free from their pants, Louis dove right in without prepping Harry first. Harry bit down as hard as he could on his lover’s shoulder. And that’s how it went most of the night. They had just come down from their high when Harry straddled Louis, and swivled his hips dangerously slow, coaxing Louis hard again before he was riding him with all of the energy they both had left.

It was easily the best experiences of their lives. Louis was panting, and Harry had collapsed on top of him. Their chest moved in sync, not wanting to say what needed to be said. They knew what was coming, that much was for sure, but neither wanted to say it. That would make everything way too real.

“Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“I think we need to take a break.” Louis sighed, closing his eyes. His heart was pounding in a bad way, like it was breaking all over again. “I want to be with you. I want to be your everything. I want to be what you need, but…I just don’t think that I am. I’m not what you want, yeah? You may want me right now, but I don’t think that I’m good for you. I’m not into your music, and I don’t feel the need to come out right now.”

Harry looked up at Louis as he spoke the words that tore his heart in two.

“You are my everything.” He spoke roughly. “I…I can’t…Lou…”

“Harry, you were with someone else last night.” He spoke, finally opening up his eyes. “You were with somebody that wasn’t me. You spent the night, and came home in his clothes. Do you know what that did to me?”

“Do you know what it does to me when you have to kiss someone else in public?”

“Which is exactly why I’m saying these things…” Louis trailed off, tears already welling in his eyes. “You’re not happy with me.”

“I’d rather be un-happy with you than try to be happy alone.” Harry spoke, moving so he could properly look at him in the eyes. “I love you, Lou.”

“I love you too,” Louis nearly choked on a sob. “I love you so fucking much that it hurts me.” He muttered, leaning into his shoulder.

“Then why are you trying to run away from me? That’s my job remember? I’m the runner.”

“The thing about that is, I never know if you’re going to come back to me or not.”

Harry was crying now.

“So this is it, yeah?”

Louis was crying too, but Harry didn’t dare to move to wipe away the tears.

“Just for a while…” He trailed off. “Go be a kid, Haz. Have fun, make mistakes…come out..”

“Okay…but will you be here when I’m ready again?” Harry asked.

Louis smiled sadly, and Harry knew that this really was it. This is where their story stops for now. They were really splitting up, and they weren’t getting back together for a while. Harry knew this when he looked into the red-rimmed eyes looking up at him. Slowly, Harry was able to remove himself from the other lad’s body. He nodded his head, wiping his own tears away for the first time in nearly three years. He knew what Louis was saying. He wanted Harry to become someone that wasn’t so dependant on someone else. He wanted Harry to grow, he just had to get used to that.

So Harry did just that. He finally went back to the bedroom that was his when they first moved in together. He moved everything that he could find that was his out of their shared bedroom that was now back to being Louis’ room. He spent some time with his mum and sister in Holmes Chapel before he came back to London for a fresh start. No one really took the break-up well. The lads accepted that it was what happened, but they didn’t like it. Jay and Anne were furious with the both of them. Grimmy even shook his head, but he was proud of Harry for

So Harry was pretty damn happy.

getting himself together.

Harry came out right after his 19th birthday. That was months after he and Louis officially broke up. It was hard, backlash was horrible, but their fans stood beside them. And by the time Feburary ended, he and Louis were taking things slow again. They were officially a couple again in March. And soon after that, Louis decided that he was ready to come out as a couple with Harry, and so they did.

And the only thing that Harry heard from Alex was a simple text message that meant the world to Harry:

I’m glad that you got your shit shorted, and in return, you leaving helped me short my shit. Thanks for the one-night stand. It fucked my world up in the best possible way.


End file.
